1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to latches of computer enclosures, and particularly to a latch for conveniently securing a cover to a computer enclosure and removing the cover later therefrom.
2. Background of the Invention
A top cover is usually mounted to a computer enclosure by screws. This conventional mounting means is known that use of large screws is unduly cumbersome and time consuming. The top cover is thus inconvenient to mount to and remove from the computer enclosure by this mounting means.
Another mounting means is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,297. A non-screw assembled casing for computer mainframe comprised of an upper cover, a base and a front panel wherein the non-screw assembling structure comprises a first coupling section structure, a second coupling section structure and a third coupling section structure. The first coupling section structure includes a plurality of first fastening units provided on the bottom edge of the inner right side of the upper cover and on the bottom edge of the right side of the base. The second coupling section structure includes a plurality of second fastening units provided on the bottom edge of the inner left side of the upper cover and on the bottom edge at the left of the base. And the third coupling section structure includes a plurality of third fastening units provided on the back side of the front panel, the periphery of the front side of the upper cover, and the front side of the base. By assembling the first coupling section structure to the second coupling section structure, causing the upper cover to be positioned on the base in the vertical direction and in the lateral direction; and by assembling the third coupling section structure, causing the upper cover to be positioned in the longitudinal direction along with the front panel, a structure can thus be provided into which the computer mainframe can be fixed without requiring fastening by screws. This mounting means described above is more convenient than the screw mounting means in the assembly and disassembly of the cover. However, this mounting means is still awfully inconvenient that the assembly and disassembly of the cover via the front panel.
What is needed, therefore, is a latch that is convenient to fasten a cover to a computer.